HIBtGFoT: One Hot Christmas
by SharpiesInAGayRainbow
Summary: Side Story. Xigbar learns the truth about one Mr.Clause. XigSanta Degbar


**Disclaimer:**Please note that the only thing I own here is the super hot Junior Claus. Nothing else is mine. :D

**HIBtGFoT:**

_One Hot Christmas_

Demyx was bouncing around Xigbar's house, prancing and singing carols, and had been since the beginning of December. He had strung up decorations all over the man's house, sticking holly and even mistletoe in every conceivable place within the house. Presently, on Christmas Eve, the two males were sharing some quiet time in the kitchen, conversing over egg nog (though Xigbar's was a rum/nog mix). Demyx screwed his face up, and Xigbar felt his heart melt. He hated how _effing _adorable the blond Asian was. "Xiggy, I still don't understand why you don't celebrate Christmas, or give presents around this time of year." Demyx said, stroking the Myde-kitty in his lap.

Xigbar sighed. "I told you, there just wasn't a big up-to-do about it at the orphanage. That, and I'm not into celebrating the birthday of a God I don't worship." He said, apathetically.

Demyx pouted, and Xigbar did his best to try and hide the flush that rose in his cheeks. "Well, I always loved Christmas. Especially Santa." The boy said, sighing and petting Myde dreamily.

Xigbar snorted. "C'mon kid. You're kidding, right?" The blank look on his companion's face gave him his answer. "You're serious? You do know Santa ain't real, eh? The big, jolly fat man is just a market figure." It was Demyx's turn to laugh.

"You really haven't had a childhood have you?" He covered his smile, hoping to stifle it, but failed. "Every kid in his time has tried to pull an all-nighter, trying to see Santa. I succeeded." He said, puffing out his chest proudly.

"Listen, Demyx, it was probably just your dad--" A look from the Asian. "Okay, a father-like figure trying to make the cute five year old happy." Xigbar said, trying to sound logical.

Demyx blushed, but spoke right through it. "Oh no, I wasn't five, or even ten. It was just last year."

Xigbar rolled his eyes. "So you heard the pounding of reindeer hooves on your roof--"

Demyx shook his head vehemently. "Santa doesn't drive a sleigh. He drives a custom-painted Lambergene. It's pretty sweet." The boy said, crossing his arms and nodding sagely, as if this was great wisdom he was granting the man.

Xigbar sighed. "So the jolly fat man comes down your chimney an--"

Another interruption from the blond. "Nope. He's actually _really_ fit, young, and jeeze, he's more than jolly. And he doesn't come down your chimney. That'd get his outfit dirty. He's a master pick lock, and a total techno-whiz. He can disable any house alarm, and get into even the most tightly sealed building."

"Kid, you sure this ain't some crazy wet dream you had?" Xigbar said skeptically, doing his best to ignore how well a blush looked on Demyx. "Or maybe some wack-job robber?"

Demyx smiled. "Yeah... yeah I'm sure," he said, trailing off, obviously recalling some great moment from this one Christmas night. "Anyway, we need to get you meeting Santa, my friend." He said, dragging the older man by the wrist to the living room where the tree was set up and decorated.

Xigbar struggled a bit, but liked being this close to the boy. When Demyx turned around, Xigbar pulled the boy against him, smiling deviously. "If I'm staying up, you have to with me." He said, getting his face close to the Asian's.

Demyx pushed him away, blushing enough to match some of the red decorations around the house. "No, Xiggy. I... wanna wait for the presents. I like the suspense... uh... G'night!" he said, swiping a quick kiss off the man's cheek and running up the stairs.

Xigbar sighed, and plopped onto the couch. Good God, that boy was hard to deal with. Every time he thought they were getting closer...

Xigbar's head lolled forward, and he was drifting into a glorious sleep, when some punk tore down the street at high speeds, the engine screeching. He heard it again, only this time it stopped. He ignored it, and went to leave the living room. But when he opened the door, there was a rattling, a muffled 'Rats' and then picking noises. Xigbar panicked, and ran into the kitchen, grabbing the first object he'd be able to maul someone with. He readied himself, and waited as the door slowly opened.

The young, brunette man who came through was... strikingly _fucking hot_. The man was wearing a red muscle shirt with a hood hanging off the back, lined with white fur, showing off tanned, chiseled arm muscles as well as pecs. He wore red fingerless gloves, also lined with white fur, with a pom-pom in the middle. His matching red, baggy jeans were held loosely around his thin waist with a black belt, some of his lined abs showing when he stretched his arm behind his head. His black combat boots banged on the hardwood floors as he walked in. "Nearing the last house.." he said lightly.

Xigbar stood dumbfounded. This kid was sexy put in motion. Every move he made filled the man with something akin to lust and ecstasy, and his voice was like... orgasmic. He shook his head, and brandished his weapon with lack-lustre vigor. "Who... Who are you?" he asked, trying to find his voice.

The man looked up, and smiled coyly. "Ooooh, hello Mr. Rugged. Wanna take a ride on my 'sleigh'? Or would you care to give me yourself as a present? I _never_ get presents." The man was now hanging off of Xigbar's arm, looking up at him with brown locks covering his blue eyes slightly. If he was trying to make a sexy-pouty look, he'd succeeded. Then he seemed to gather his thoughts. "Hey, aren't you maybe a little old to be waiting for Santa at night?"

Xigbar's mouth fell open. This was Santa? The kid had been right? "Y-y-you're Santa?" he asked, trying not to note how surprisingly kissable the man's lips looked.

Santa thought for a moment. "Santa in training, you could say. Call me Clause. My real name is Samuel Andrew Nathaniel Taylor Aaron Clause, but I prefer Clause to Santa. Makes me sound like I'm actually my old man."

"So, wait... you're Santa's son? The real one?" Xigbar asked, starting to think that this was one big practical joke. Clause laughed.

"Yeah. It's been about seven hundred years since Pop took over for Grandpapy. He thought it was about time I took over." The brunette explained.

Xigbar scoffed. "And that makes you how old?"

"Hmm... about two thousand. Roughly. You lose track after the first couple hundred." Clause said nonchalantly.

Xigbar sighed. "Okay... so do you remember a kid named Demyx, from about last year?" He crossed his arms, trying to look into the man's blue eyes without losing concentration.

The man's face lit up. "Good Jingle Bells, yes! Gahd, that boy was the _best _damn kisser I have ever encountered. That's one person I was glad to push under the mistletoe. Usually it's only those single moms, or moms whose husband ain't around enough to give 'em some." He said.

Xigbar was shocked. So that's what got Demyx all hot and bothered... He suddenly noticed that Clause had his hands on his scarred face. "Blizzards, that eye patch is sexy..." Clause said happily, and Xigbar raised his eyes to see that the two of them were under one of the mistletoe bunches.

The kiss was short, quick, and to the point, but _damn_, that was one good kiss. As if directed by some higher power, he mechanically walked himself up the stairs, and crawled into bed, as visions of a naked Santa danced in his head.

--

Myde pawed at his eye patch, and Demyx was shaking him violently. They went through the usual ceremony of gift opening. Xigbar got a fancy shot glass, and Myde got a food dish with his name on it. Demyx said he didn't want anything, but a mysterious letter was left for him, signed Clause.

As Demyx was leaving, Xigbar grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him under the mistletoe, pressing their lips together, and immediately going in for the kill.

Demyx was out of breath. "God, you've got more charm than Santa."

**End**

**A/N: **Gonna make this short and sweet cause I'm asposed'ta be in bed. Teehee. God. I wish that Santa would come to my house D:

This is not an actual chapter from HIBtGFoT, just a side story. Review if you want more!

Cheers!

megz;wants sleeeeeeeeeep -.-

P.S.S. RAWR. Fixed. :3


End file.
